


Heartfelt Gift

by SleepyQuartz



Series: Piece Of My World [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Valentine's Day, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyQuartz/pseuds/SleepyQuartz
Summary: Wanting to celebrate the tradition of Valentine's Day, Mayu goes out of her way to give a gift to every member of the dorms. For Vil, she saves the best for last.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Piece Of My World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Heartfelt Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted on Valentine's Day but I didn't get a chance to finish it until now. Regardless, I hope you can still enjoy this fic regardless the time of year! 
> 
> I apologize if some of the characters seemed OOC, I did my best to keep them in character as best as I could while reading their card stories and doing research as I wrote!

“19, 20, 21, 22! Perfect, I have chocolates and gifts for all the boys! I didn’t think I was going to make it in time but good thing I pulled a little bit of an all nighter just to do it!”

Valentine’s Day was one of the few holidays Mayu loved, being able to put her baking skills to use while making the other person happy with her treat. And if anyone asked her the reason why, all she had to do was mention the day and the other person immediately understood why.

“I’ll need to text Cay-kun so he can help me deliver these, but in the meantime I’ll go to Idia-san and Ortho-kun first since they’re close by.”

Grabbing the small blue packages, Mayu rushed out of the kitchen and headed towards Idia’s room, knocking on the door once she arrived.

“Idia-san! I have a present for both you and Ortho-kun!”

Idia’s door opened and the small android robot greeted the girl. 

“Mayu-oneesan hello! Big brother is playing a game right now so he’s somewhat busy. I could stop him if you like?”

“Oh no it’s okay, I’d hate for him to lose focus just because I’m here. I know how that feels! Anyway, I’m here to drop off some goodies for you and him! I made him some chocolate and I got you a new board game that we can try out together at our next club meeting,” Mayu remarked.

“Oh thank you so much, I’m sure he’ll love it! I’ll let him know you brought it over.”

“Perfect, thank you Ortho-kun! Happy Valentine’s Day to you both!”

Returning to the kitchen, Cater gave a little wave as she stepped into the doorway.

“I heard you needed my help so here I am~”

“Cay-kun, Happy Valentine’s Day! You’re definitely a lifesaver today thank you so much!”

“You’ll have to pay me back for this huge favor of yours Mayu-channnnn! I was about ready to take some pics for MagiCam when you texted too….” he pouted slightly.

“I-I’m sorry, I just needed help and since you’re my best friend I wanted to rely on you...”

“I’m just teasin’ ya! One selfie today will do, and I wanna hear all the details when you and Vil go on a date and you finally spill out all your cute little feelings to him.”

“CAY-KUN! We’re not going on a date! I-I’m just giving him a present to thank him for everything that he's done for me. Besides, you know we’re just friends. And he doesn’t feel that way so nothing is going to happen!”

“You know Trey and I have told you all the signs right? I can go over them again if you like,” he sighed, waving his phone in front of her face.

“I’ve already told you and Trey-senpai that it doesn’t mean anything!” she huffed, shaking her head. “Anyhoo, help me deliver these and I’ll take the selfie with you. First stop is your dorm!”

Handing him two bags and grabbing the other two, the pair made their way towards the Heartslabyul mirror and entered it, immediately being greeted by the scent of fresh roses.

“I would imagine Riddle-san is throwing a party for today right? It feels like something your dorm would do with the heart motif and whatnot.”

“Ever so observant Mayu-chan! Riddle declared that we needed to have an unbirthday party, especially since it’s Valentine’s Day. So your treats are just the perfect thing to add!”

Traversing through the maze, the duo finally reached the central party grounds where Riddle and the others were gathered. Decorations and sweets lined the tables, different scents mingling through the air.

“Riddle-san! Good Afternoon and Happy Valentine’s Day! I brought goodies for you and the others to celebrate, and I made sure to not break any rules that the Queen of Hearts has!”

“Good Afternoon Mayu-chan, a pleasant surprise to see you. Oh? You have treats for us?”

“Mayu-chan brought us treats?! I’m excited to have them!” the red head exclaimed, popping his head out from a bush.

“Hello Ace-kun, Deuce-kun. I have some for all of you! I made chocolates in the shape of the face tattoos you all wear. I thought it would be super cute. Cay-kun, they’re in one of your bags so do you mind setting it down so I can get them out?”

Once the bag was placed on a spare part of the table, Mayu fished out the chocolates and distributed them out to each of the boys. For the Heartslabyul boys, she ended up putting the treats in a red bag, tied with a simple black ribbon along with a heart to symbolize the dorm crest.

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask me for help this time around Mayu, normally you do when it comes to baking a huge amount of sweets,” the green haired male remarked, grabbing a clover shaped choco to take a bite out of it.

“I pretty much knew what to do luckily, it was just a matter of finishing everything! I had to pull a bit of an all nighter to do it, but I managed to finish! Now I just have to pass these out to the rest of the dorms and then take a nap.”

“An all nighter? You know if you deliver your treats to Pomefiore, Vil’s going to find out right away his adorable kouhai didn’t sleep and instead worked on gifts for everyone. He’ll most likely scold you for it.”

Shaking her head at the adorable statement, Mayu crossed her arms and frowned, “Well I’ll worry about that later! It was my decision so if Vil-senpai wants to scold me for doing this then I’ll just have to counter argue as to why I had to!” A grin appeared on her face as she nodded.

“I'm telling you Trey, I’ve told her all the signs are there and she chooses not to believe me. She still thinks they’re nothing more than friends~”

“Cay-kun, I think it’s time for that selfie now! Do you want to take it at your usual spot?”

“Sure, sure. Might as well grab the chocolates as well since we should be on our way right? Don’t want to be late.”

“Alright. Thank you for your time everyone! I hope you enjoy your chocos and Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Waving to the boys, the pair headed to the gazebo that Cater normally took his pictures at. Not wanting Cater’s selfie to go to waste, Mayu struck a cute pose as she stood next to him. He took a couple before being satisfied with the result, stopping for a brief moment to upload it onto his MagiCam.

“#HappyValentinesDay, #hangingwiththebestie, #givingchoco…”

“You’ll tag me in that right? Or at least send me a copy?” Mayu inquired.

“Of course I will. Maybe I’ll send it to Vil too? He might get a little jealous and be your personal helper instead for next year haha~” the orange haired male teased, hitting post once he felt it was good enough.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say the second half of your sentence and instead start walking to the Savanaclaw dorm so they can get their treats. Since they’re beastmen I didn’t want them to get sick off chocolate so instead I made them some meat treats! Except Ruggie of course, I know he likes doughnuts so I made some doughnut holes. They’ll probably smell it once we get through the entrance.”

“You really went all out on this didn’t you?”

“Of course! Valentine’s Day is special and I want to make sure all of you have something to celebrate with on this day! I know this is an all boys school so giving each other chocolates is probably somewhat rare, but I want all the dorms to know I appreciate them! Even if I don’t talk to them too frequently.”

“Out of curiosity since I know Vil’s is pretty particular with his food, what did you end up making him anyway?”

“Are you going to tease me if I tell you?”

“Not this time~”

Stepping through the mirror portal, Mayu and Cater found themselves once again at the main entrance for the dorms. Before stepping through Savanaclaw’s, the young girl stopped and stared at her companion.

“I know he has to watch what he eats due to his work and diet so I made him a bento with foods that would be okay for him to eat. I asked Rook-senpai to help with that since he’s essentially a walking encyclopedia of knowledge in regards to Vil-senpai. And before you say anything, NO I don’t know everything about him even if we hang out all the time and have tea. There’s certain things I feel that I shouldn’t be nosey about, and if he wants to tell me then by all means I am all ears! But I did make him a small chocolate heart with really expensive ingredients because I wanted him to know how much I appreciate him….”

“Ohhhhh you’re so cute Mayu-chan! Putting in all this effort for your senpai, he really is lucky to have such a reliable and considerate kouhai like you!”

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna tease me this time?!”

“I couldn’t help it!”

Huffing in embarrassment, Mayu rushed into the Savanaclaw portal and briskly walked into the dorm, trying to shake off the blush that was evident on her face. She was normally good at brushing off comments that Cater normally said, but today was proving to be difficult. She hoped they would finish sooner rather than later so he could finally put an end to his teasing for the day.

“Mayu-chan, what are you doing here?” a deep voice asked.

“Oh Jack-kun! I brought treats for you, Leona-senpai, and Ruggie-kun to celebrate today! Do you know where they’re at?”

“Leona is off napping somewhere like usual and I think Ruggie is off doing an errand for him. If you want I could deliver them for you?”

“Oh yes please! I actually have the other four dorms that I need to deliver treats to and I’m worried I may not finish in time. Cay-kun, your bag please?”

Opening the bag, Mayu reached in and grabbed three packages wrapped in yellow bags tied with a black ribbon. Just like the Heartslabyul ones, these bags had the Savanaclaw dorm crest.

“Since I didn’t want you and Leona-senpai to get sick, I ended up making some tasty meat treats for you two. Don’t worry, I didn’t add any veggies since I know he tends to be particular and hates them. So if he asks, you can tell him that. And for Ruggie-kun I made him doughnut holes since he loves the stuff. Thank you so much Jack-kun and tell the other two I said Happy Valentine’s Day!”

The wolf boy nodded as he held onto the snacks, tail wagging at the food that he was looking forward to eating. Not wanting to be rude, he waved her goodbye as she started walking towards the entrance.

“Octavinelle next?” Cater asked.

“You got it~. Hopefully Azul-san doesn’t try to rope me into any sort of deals since last time he did that I fell for it and it ended miserably.”

“What exactly did you end up agreeing to?”

“Ask me again another time and maybe I’ll tell you. I don’t need you to have more ammo to tease me with today Cay-kun. Just because you’re my bestie doesn’t mean I’ll tell you everything!”

The orange haired male chuckled, “That’s fair.”

Stepping into Mostro Lounge, Mayu noticed Floyd was bouncing around serving students left and right. “I guess today is a busy day for them huh? At least they’re making money off this holid-oh Jade-san perfect timing!”

“Ah, good afternoon Mayu-chan. What brings you to our establishment on this day? Are you perhaps looking to have a meal with your companion? Although it’s not Vil I see that’s accompanying you for today. Did you two have some sort of unfortunate falling out?” the eel grinned, his fangs glinting in the light.

“O-Oh nothing like that! I’ve actually come to deliver some treats that I made for the three of you!”

“Treats you say? How very kind of you. I’m sure Floyd and Azul will be delighted to receive your gifts of kindness. Unfortunately, due to how busy we are today, you won’t be able to deliver it to them personally.”

“That’s alright, I-I was hoping you would give it to them on my behalf?”

“I would be more than happy to deliver your gifts.”

“Perfect! I was able to get bags in the color scheme of your dorm along with the little crest so I hope you three enjoy! Yours are shaped like mushrooms, for Floyd-san he gets shrimp, and Azul-san gets little shells like the ones shaped on your hats! I thought it was super cute and fitting.”

“I shall pass along the message. Now if you’ll excuse me, one of the tables is requesting my presence. And Happy Valentine’s Day.” Jade bowed before walking off to said table.

“I’m down to my two bags, Cay-kun, so I can definitely handle the rest. You’re free from being my assistant for the day!”

“Aw, tired of me already? I’m hurt!”

“You know that’s not the case! I always ask if you’re free to hang out if I’m not busy helping the movie appreciation club!” Mayu whined as she pouted.

Laughing, Cater couldn’t help but give her a wink at how distressed she was for the moment. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Are you okay? You’ve been kinda on edge ever since we started delivering all the chocolates to the other dorms. Normally when I tease you about Vil you just brush it off like it’s no big deal.”

Sighing, Mayu grabbed her braid and started playing with the loose strands. “Honestly? I don’t even want to go to Pomefiore because I’m sure Vil-senpai already has enough Valentine’s gifts to last him for months. I feel if I give him mine I’ll just be adding onto the pile and be too much of an inconvenience. And of course since you’ve been teasing me this entire time, now I’m second guessing on whether or not I should’ve made him something….”

“Hey, I get you’re worried but he’ll definitely appreciate it. It’s you after all! Vil is particular with who he associates with but you are someone who is very important to him. So give him that gift and then you can give me the details afterwards.”

“Ah, there’s the Cay-kun I’m familiar with. For a moment I was wondering who replaced you when you started giving me words of motivation without the teasing comment,” she joked, a smile appearing on her face once more. “But thank you, I feel somewhat better now and a little more confident to give him his gift. And yes, I will give you all the details you’re so eager to hear about after I finish meeting with Vil-senpai.”

“Can’t wait! See ya later Mayu-chan~”

Bidding him farewell, Mayu entered the portal to Scarabia. She only had to take a few steps before Kalim spotted her and excitedly ran up to her.

“Mayu-chan! Did you come to join us for the Valentine’s Day party that Jamil and I planned?! There’s plenty of food to go around!”

“Oh no I’m sorry Kalim-san! I’m actually busy for today but I wanted to drop off some chocolate treats I have for both you and Jamil-san! I even put them in bags that’s Scarabia’s color scheme!”

“You made chocolates for me and Jamil? Thank you so much! I’ll give it to him when he has a moment, he’ll definitely appreciate it! You’re so kind to us Mayu-chan. Oh! Will you be seeing Vil later today?”

“Yes! His dorm is the last stop for me after I deliver everyone else’s gifts! I apologize once again that I can’t make your party Kalim-san, but please let me know when the next one is! I’ll definitely be there for that one!”

“Of course! You’re always welcome here no matter what! Happy Valentine’s Day!” Kalim exclaimed, hugging her tightly before letting her depart to her next destination.

“I hope Sebek-san won’t be too angry that I’m here to deliver something to Malleus-sama and the rest of the dorm. I just don’t wanna get yelled at again…”

“WHO DARE INTRUDES ON WAKA-SAMA’S DOMAIN?! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!”

Letting out a loud “eep”, Mayu quickly stuck the bag out in front of her, attempting to show off how harmless of an intruder she was in their dorm.

“I’m sorry Sebek-san! I just wanted to deliver gifts to Malleus-sama and the rest of your dorm members! You can even inspect it if you wish, just please let me deliver them!”

“What makes you think I can allow you to deliver your gift to Malleus-sama? What if it’s poisoned or has some other substance that’s harmful to him?!”

“I promise it’s not! I just really wanted to give something to celebrate for today! I’m sorry, please don’t smite me! There’s still things I need to do!!!!”

“Oya, don’t be so harsh on the young girl Sebek. She just wants to deliver her presents to celebrate this special day.”

“L-Lilia-san! H-Happy Valentine’s Day! Please accept my offerings on this day!” Mayu stuttered, holding out 4 small green bags in Lilia’s direction.

“Oh my, such a sweet child you are. Thank you for being ever so thoughtful and kind, Malleus will be happy to receive such a kind gift from you on this day. I’ll be sure to pass along your message.”

“Thank you so much!”

“You should get going, you still have yet to head to the Pomefiore dorm I presume? I see you have treats for them inside your bag.”

“Oh yes you’re right! I need to get going, thank you again Lilia-san for your assistance! Have a wonderful day Sebek-san!”

As the two Diasomnia residents watched her leave through the mirror, Lilia opened his bag and grinned at the bat shaped chocolates that laid neatly on top of one another.

“You should be more welcoming to her when she visits Sebek, she took time out of her day to make these adorable little treats.”

“I-I just wanted to keep Malleus-sama safe! But I’ll...greet her properly next time…”

Pomefiore, the final destination. Or rather, the mirror portal to reach it was in front of Mayu as she took a deep breath. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t nervous.

“C’mon Mayu…you’ve been here plenty of times. It’s practically your second home by now. You’re just going there to give treats to Vil-senpai, Rook-senpai, and Epel-kun and that’s it! What’s so hard about it?!”

_‘There’s a possibility that he could be annoyed with your gift you know. All that hard work gone down the drain...you sure you want to risk it? You do realize_ _he may not feel the same way.'_

_There it was, her oldest friend. That negative voice which constantly nagged her day and night, telling her everything she did was all for naught._

"Regardless of how he feels, I still want to give it to him....He works so hard and even if my gift is one of thousands he gets today, I'd rather give it to him then regret it for the rest of the year. SO I'M JUST GONNA GO FOR IT! NO MORE NEGATIVE THOUGHTS MAYU! IN THE WORDS OF THAT ONE CELEB " **JUST DO IT**!" OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

With her newfound courage, she stepped through the mirror portal and found herself in familiar territory. No matter how many times she came through the entrance, she would always be in awe just how majestic the dorm stood amongst the lush scenery. As she got closer to the gate, she noticed a familiar presence standing near the trees, their lavender hair swaying lightly with the breeze.

“Epel-kun! Happy Valentine’s Day!” she shouted, waving to get his attention.

Stopping mid reach, the boy looked in the direction of Mayu’s shouting, smiling when he realized it was her.

“Oh Mayu, it’s you! Hello.”

Walking up to him, Mayu pulled out a purple bag and held it in front of him. “I brought you some chocolates to celebrate today, I hope you enjoy it! I made them in the shape of apples.”

“T-Thank you!”  
  
“Do you know where Vil-senpai and Rook-senpai are? I have items for them as well.”

“Last I saw them, they were in the lounge discussing some dorm matters. I believe they were also helping some of the underclassmen as well.”

“Thank you Epel-kun, I appreciate it. Enjoy the rest of your day!”

Walking through the hallway, Mayu slowly made her way to the lounge. As she got closer, she heard two familiar voices which caused her to freeze where she stood. The courage she had from earlier left her body and she was paralyzed with fear.

_‘Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? You still have time to turn back and save yourself the disappointment.’_

“I...I can’t do this….” she muttered to herself. “I should’ve brought Cay-kun with me after all…”

“Oh! If it isn’t Roi du Poison’s illustrious guest! Have you come to celebrate this most joyous occasion with us Mademoiselle couturière?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, she jumped slightly as the vice dorm leader stood in front of her. “R-Rook-senpai?! How did you know I was here?!”

“I could hear your soft footsteps! Even if it were a crowded room it would be no problem for me to find you right away.”

“O-Oh that’s right, you’re a hunter so your hearing is exceptional haha….”

“Have you come to deliver your offerings to Vil today?”

“I have something for you too Rook-senpai! Please accept this gift as a token of our friendship and to show my appreciation for everything you’ve done for me thus far!” she exclaimed, handing him a purple bag similar to Epel’s.

“Merci Mademoiselle couturière! This is truly marvelous! And the chocolates are shaped like miniature bows and arrows! Beauté! 100%! ” Rook gushed as he admired the gift in his hands.

“T-Thank you so much senpai….I’m really glad you like it…” Mayu muttered out as embarrassment flooded her entire body.

Rook was ready to sing his praises further to the girl when he stopped as the two heard a very sharp ‘ahem’.

“Forgive me Vil, I didn't mean to cut into your time with her! Please allow me to excuse myself as I must give word about these magnificent chocolates. Au revoir!”

“N-No it’s okay Rook-senpai you don’t have to…” Mayu muttered, feeling slightly guilty at Rook’s departure.

She snapped out of it once she realized she had ignored Vil the entire time she was there and quickly turned to face him.

“Good afternoon Vil-senpai! I hope you didn’t mind me stopping by today to see you since I’m guessing you have a very busy schedule today right? I’m sure you’ve gotten plenty of guests!”

“I’ve had quite a number of people come visit today, although I can’t say I blame them. But, I’m glad you were able to make it. To be honest, I had expected you to show up earlier in the day,” Vil remarked, giving her a small smile.

“I’m so sorry, I was actually going to the other dorms dropping off their gifts! I um….saved the visit with you for last because I wanted to be able to see you without being rushed. So we could talk like we normally do I mean!” she exclaimed.

“We’ll need to work on your over apologizing habit again. But, we’ll save that for another time,” he let out a small sigh as he frowned.

“I promise I’m trying my best! It just gets difficult when I’ve done it for nearly all my life...But I realize making excuses doesn’t solve the problem! Regardless, I have something for you Vil-senpai!”

“Oh?”

“I know you have a particular diet you need to stick with so instead of giving you chocolate like I did for the rest of the boys, I made you a bento with Rook-senpai’s help! He told me what you could have exactly so I ended up making foods specifically that you could eat! I hope this is sufficient enough in thanking you for everything you’ve done for me so far!”

Pulling out a wrapped box from her bag, she handed it to Vil as she sat down next to him. When he received it, he began to undo the purple cloth that was tied around the box. As he opened the box, his eyes widened at how all the food was decorated and arranged.

“I really wanted to embody the beauty and grace that the queen had so I cut the food into the motifs that Pomefiore had. And I wanted to match the colors of your dorm too! To be honest, I really wanted to use the shade of purple that would match the tips of your hair and eyes but I felt that would’ve clashed so I refrained. And I really wanted to give you some chocolate too so I made a few small pieces in the shape of the dorm crest. Unlike the others I actually bought the ingredients and handmade it to fit in with the entire aesthetic of the bento!”

Vil’s was completely caught off guard as he listened to her every word. “You made all of this? For me?”

“I did! I honestly was worried that I wouldn’t be able to finish with how much time it took but I was able to pull through! I-Is it okay? I really hope it won’t mess up your diet because I’ll feel super crappy if it does. You have to look good for your fans!”

The dorm leader continued to stare at the box as his heart was beating rapidly. Although he’d never admit it to her, he had been worried and a tad bit envious throughout the day as he watched others get chocolates. Of course he had his own share of fans and admirers who sent him plenty of gifts and sweets on this day, but deep down it wasn’t Mayu’s. He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t looking forward to seeing her all day.

“Vil-senpai? Did I do something wrong? You’ve been staring at the bento for a good two minutes now. If you don’t like it please let me know, I promise I can take the criticism!” she blurted out, trying her best to not have a nervous breakdown.

“This is wonderful Mayu-chan, you did an excellent job. Thank you.”

Mayu swore her heart stopped when she saw the genuine smile on his face. At that moment, all her worries and fears melted away, and she finally was able to relax. That all nighter she pulled was definitely worth it after all. Suddenly, a loud rumble came from her stomach and she covered her face in embarrassment as Vil stared at her.

“Did you remember to eat a proper meal today before going out and doing your errands?”

“Ah ha…..no I forgot since I was so focused on delivering everyone’s gifts.”

“I see the slight circles under your eyes, did you stay up late?! Didn’t I tell you that it’s bad for your skin?!”

“I’m sorry Vil-senpai! I really wanted to finish everything so I haven’t actually slept at all! But at least I managed to deliver all the gifts right?”

“Ara ara, such a troublesome potato. Come with me, you’re getting a meal and then taking a nap. Then afterwards, I’ll try your bento while we have tea together. You don’t have anywhere to be do you?”

“No, I made sure you were my last recipient so my schedule could be free!”

“Perfect. And even if you did have plans, I’d have to ask you to cancel or reschedule since you’re booked for the rest of the day.”

Standing up from the couch, Vil started to head towards the Pomefiore kitchen with Mayu trailing behind him. Before they exited the lounge, he stopped to face her.

“Did you forget something Vil-senpai?”

A hand rested on her head as it stroked it side to side.

“This is for doing a good job. Thank you.”

A smile graced her face as she clapped her hands together quietly.

“Now let’s get you something to eat.” 


End file.
